company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTubebrick
Youtubebrick is a social media network where you can upload videos, comment and recently, start live chats. It is an extremely popular site, with millions of people visiting it every day. It has eventually even become a job for some people, where they regularly post videogaming videos or animation videos and earn subscribers. Pewdiepie Is the most subscribed and most famous youtuber of all, Pewdiepie began in 2011 and became famous quickly Youtube has also Vevoball allowing to upload videos in youtube from very popular popstars, rockstars, Rapstars etc. Recently, (starting May 2) he decided not to add anymore annotations or edit existing ones. The old ones will still be there! Why? They don't work on mobile. Youtube's national anthem: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7YB_K-njNw Problems Cyberbullying There has been cyber-attack and cyberbullying within Youtube, it became quite a big issue, so Youtube startings of non advertiser friendly content for cyberbullying. Copyright YouTube has been notorious for it's poor Copyright system. Especially in 2016 with the #WTFU movement. Google + In 2006 or so, google tries to buy youtube, then after youtube argee's, youtube is now controlled by google, and now you must have a google+ account to comment, upload videos in youtube, some people disagree with it, and just want old youtube back, mostly then theres a text character called Bob and its army are youtube users how claim to get resistance against google +, and fight for youtube. False-alarm reporting Mostly, people get reported for nothing, some get completely banned for no reason, this is the problem youtube has to fix that problem Flame war Flame war is that a user how start commenting things he dislikes or he like, fans or haters will start replying that it sucks, or it is good, and start swearing and continue-ing on spreading hate messages to each others, flame wars are everywhere in youtube it most occurs in gaming youtube videos, or shows like MLP:FiM Replies Replies are reaction comments how react to a user's comment, replies to a comment are not infinite, replies in youtube stops to only 500, most some people have broke it and is the 501th replyer or 502th replyer 301+ Some users or viewers found that views at some videos stop at 301 for one day or days, it wont be in 301 but it continue to get higher. Youtube sayings that it is to checkings of fake views. Youtube remmovings of feature in 2015. Censorship On August 31st, 2016, YouTube has been tracking down on censorship on videos and making channels with profanity among other things that is obscene, unfriendly to advertisers (in YouTubebrick's terms). This makes very popular channels, like Phil DeFranco rant and rage to YouTube about how the new rules are bad. Other channels suited to follow, like PewDiePie, or other channels that use swear words. Google's headquarters (who is the adopted father of YouTubebrick), may soon have protesters around their building, and all around the world, asking Google to reverse these rules. This has also started the trend that is going around on social media, the #YouTubeIsOverParty. Youtube Heroes After Censorship, Youtube added Youtube Heroes. Youtube Heroes is a program introduced by like offering rewards, reporting video for violating the site’s Terms of Service and etc. Many Youtubers rants about Youtube Heroes such mass flag videos, report videos that break Term and Service and report comment break Term and Service. Youtube Heroes theme anthem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDYMDfYmnEU Gallery Youtubeball.png|Second ball-shaped version of YouTubebrick. YoutubeBall.png|YouTubebrick in ball form YouTubebrick_2.png|Alternative version Other * For YouTubebrick's channelballs, see YouTubebrick/Channelballs. Category:2000's Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Google+ Category:Internet companyballs Category:Social media companyballs Category:American companyballs